Training Project Summary/Abstract There are three aims for the Training core of National Resource For Advanced NMR Technology BTRR: 1) to provide introductory workshops to train the next generation of scientists in the experimental practice of biomolecular NMR spectroscopy, 2) to provide advanced workshops to train the next generation of scientists in the development of sensitive hardware and techniques for biomolecular NMR spectroscopy, and 3) to train NMR practitioners in best practices for using state of the art NMR instrumentation and deploying the technologies we develop through the BTRR in their biomedical research applications. We will offer two formal, four-day training workshops a year. Over a two-year cycle, this will enable us to offer a workshop aligned with each TR&D program as well as a standalone workshop on more general con- cepts of RF technology, probe design, and construction. A particular focus of these workshops will be hands- on training with laboratory exercises and practicums using NMR instruments to ensure participants gain a working understanding of the diverse and interdisciplinary aspects of NMR technology, NMR spectroscopy, biomedical sample preparation, RF and magnet engineering, and cryogenics as needed for state of the art biomedical research applications. Through a collaboration with the National Center for Biomolecular NMR Data Processing and Analysis BTRR, workshop participants will also receive training in data analysis workflow, archiving, and best practices for data storage and dissemination. Applied elements of the workshops aligned with individual TR&D programs will be developed in collaboration with DBPs to demonstrate the technology. Our goal is to educate the next generation of NMR spectroscopists which will lead to a highly trained community of users and an online repository storing practical information on the topics of NMR technology, instrument testing and calibration, and state of the art experiments for the NMR community.